Dream 9 Toriko
The Dream 9 Toriko & One Piece & Dragon Ball Z Super Collaboration Special (ドリーム9 トリコ&ワンピース&ドラゴンボールZ 超コラボスペシャル!!) is a crossover special which aired on April 7, 2013, on Fuji TV.[http://www.shonenjump.com/j/news/toriko-corabo-html Dream 9 Toriko & One Piece & Dragon Ball Z Super Collaboration Special announced on the Shonen Jump website] It was made to commemorate the start of the third year of the Toriko anime, which premiered in April 2011, and it features characters from Dragon Ball Z, One Piece and Toriko. The special is split into two parts. Summary ;Part 1 "Run, Strongest Team! Toriko, Luffy, and Goku!" (走れ最強軍団！トリコとルフィと悟空！): The International Gourmet Organization (IGO) is hosting a World's Best Eating Tournament (Tenkaichi Shokuōkai), a merciless race with no rules, on a certain island. The tournament's championship prize is the luxuriously rare Carat Sizzled Cattle. Toriko and his friends are aiming for the championship, Luffy and his Straw Hat Crew is set to participate in the event as well, and Goku and his friends are also contestants. The showdown may determine the strongest of the three franchises' leads. The special also features the following cast of characters: Sunny, Zebra, Coco (the "Four Heavenly King" Gourmet Hunters), Komatsu, Rin, Setsuno, Tina from Toriko, Nami, Chopper, Sanji, Zoro, Franky, Brook, Robin, Usopp, Pandaman from One Piece, and Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Master Roshi, Android 18, Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin, Tien Shinhan, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, Puar, Ox-King, Yajirobe, Korin, the World Tournament Announcer, Mr. Satan, Videl from Dragon Ball Z. Mr. Satan is the color commentator for the race. He ends up falling into the battlefield, and is the "official" winner when Goku, Toriko, and Luffy destroy the arena accidentally. ;Part 2 "The Mightiest Collaboration in History vs. the Gluttonous of the Sea" (史上最強コラボVS海の大食漢): After Mr. Satan won the competition, the champion serves up the championship prize, Carat Sizzled Cattle, to Luffy, Toriko, Goku, and their friends. During the meal, the IGO Director Mansam reveals the shocking truth: the tournament was held in order to lure out a Deep Sea Glutton creature, Akami, said to suck out the energy of living things. Soon, sensing Luffy and the other's power, Akami appears from out of the depths of the sea. Goku, Luffy, Toriko may have to combine their powers in order to defeat this deadly monster. Timeline placement Going by the character designs, this special seems to take place slightly before or soon after the events of the movie Dragon Ball Z: Battle of the Gods take place. It probably takes place after it since it was released after Battle of the Gods and it definitely takes place before Uub's introduction because Uub does not appear. Context Characters from Dragon Ball and One Piece were already featured together in the 2006 special collaboration manga Cross Epoch, and characters from One Piece and Toriko were already featured together in a 2011 special One Piece x Toriko Crossover manga and two one-hour special Toriko × One Piece crossovers which aired in April 2011 and April 2012 respectively, and which were shown either before or after the weekly episodes of One Piece. Also, Toriko and One Piece share Fuji TV's "Dream 9" (ドリーム9) programming block that begins on Sundays at 9:00 a.m. since April 2011. The "Dream 9" tag was also previously used to promote the time slots of Dragon Ball Kai and One Piece during their original broadcast, as Dragon Ball Kai was followed by One Piece when it first aired in Japan; special eyecatches featuring the characters from both series were even made and shown between the two series. Also, various animated multi-screen Panic Adventure crossovers of various Shueisha manga series, including Dragon Ball and One Piece, have already been screened at special events. The Super Collaboration Special aired split in two part in the time slot between 09:00 and 10:00 on Fuji TV, on April 7, 2013, which is one week after the movie Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods premiered in Japan. A special pre-sale Collaboration Ticket for the 2013 Battle of Gods and One Piece Z movies went on sale on November 23, 2012. The dual-ticket has a special illustration by both Eiichirō Oda and Akira Toriyama featuring Luffy and Goku. The three franchises in the Super Collaboration Special also collaborate in the 2013 crossover game J-Stars Victory Vs. Characters from Dragon Ball and One Piece are also featured together in the video games Jump Super Stars (2005), Battle Stadium D.O.N (2006), Jump Ultimate Stars (2006), and Battle Taikan Gomu Gomu no Kamehameha (2008). Gallery References External links *[http://www.shonenjump.com/j/news/dream_html Super Collaboration Special synopsis at shonenjump.com] Dream 9 Toriko & One Piece & Dragon Ball Z Super Collaboration Special Dream 9 Toriko & One Piece & Dragon Ball Z Super Collaboration Special